bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Storm Fox
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = | first = March 15, 1992 | last = | family = | alias = Charlie Ashton (1992–93) | born = | died = | residence = Jericho City, USA | occupation = | spouse = Amber Thompson (2014–15) | romances = | father = Sterling Fox III | mother = Tina Webster | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = Rory Hudson (1994–95) | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = Ryder Callaghan | halfsisters = | sons = | daughters = Olivia Fox | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Sterling Fox II | grandmothers = Amelia Grayson Bonnie Webster | uncles = Channing Cooper, Jr. Adonis Grayson | aunts = Whitney Fox | nephews = | nieces = | cousins = Marcus Fox Katie Fox Zane Grayson Caleb Grayson Leela Grayson | relatives = }} Sterling Conrad "Storm" Fox IV is a fictional character from the original SIMS series, Generations of Jericho. Born onscreen in 1992, Storm is the only son of Sterling "Stone" Fox III, the first born grandson of central character, Amelia Kane, and first great-grandchild of Katheryn Fox. Storylines 1992–2004 Storm is born on March 15, 1992, to Tina Webster and Sterling "Stone" Fox III. Tina goes into labor when she interrupts Stone's wedding to Carmen Santos. Unbeknownst to their parents, Storm is accidentally switched at birth with little Charlie Ashton, the son of Vicki Porter and Chuck Ashton. Vicki and Chuck take Storm home and live in happy familial bliss while the Fox family experiences quite a bit of hardship. Stone dies in a car accident which leads to his mother Amelia Jerome and grandmother Katheryn Fox suing for custody of the baby but Tina wins the custody battle. Just as Tina, Amelia and Katheryn call a truce, Tina finds the baby dead in his crib on the morning of July 5, 1992. An autopsy confirms the baby's death is due to . Meanwhile, the boy being raised as Charlie Ashton becomes dangerously ill and requires a heart transplant. Katheryn convinces Tina to donate the baby's heart so Charlie can live. After the transplant, Tina spends a lot of time with Charlie and becomes his nanny and she becomes rather obsessed with him. By May 1993, Tina has started referring to Charlie as her son which leads to Vicki firing her. In July 1993, Tina kidnaps Charlie and goes on the run. However, Tina is captured and arrested but her mother Bonnie Webster has the girl committed instead to gain access to Stone's estate which upsets Katheryn and Amelia. Tina escapes the hospital with the help of Rory Hudson and they go on the run together. In November 1993, Tina and Rory successfully test a DNA sample from Charlie which confirms that she is the boy's mother. After a bitter custody battle, Tina gains custody of her son and but the trial destroys Vicki and Chuck's marriage. 2012–2014 2016– References External links Category:1992 births Category:Fox family Category:D'Angelo family Category:Shepherd family Category:Characters introduced in 1992